This invention relates generally to spectrum analyzers and more particularly to a compact integrated optical R-F spectrum analyzer.
Although there have been a multitude of suggestions for devices that will analyze the radio frequency spectrum, there exists a need for a lightweight, compact and inexpensive device that will decompose a radio signal into its spectral component in real time. This need is particularly seen in aircraft and space craft where space and weight are of prime concern.
Purely electronic spectrum analyzers exist. They are, however, large, cumbersome and expensive. Known devices of this type do not function in real time and are not amenable to avionic or space applications.
At least one discrete component, acousto-optic spectrum analyzer is available which operates in real time. This device, however, is relatively large and heavy and not suitable for deployment in air or space vehicles. Studies are underway for integrated optical devices, but, difficulties with the fabrication of thin-film optical-waveguide lenses have forced a heterogeneous integration approach to be taken and have, by virtue of inherent low-resolution of such lenses, simultaneously increased the size and reduced the utility of the device.
The solution to the problem is the integrated optical, real-time, lens-less, R-F spectrum analyzer disclosed herein which is amenable to monolithic integration and capable of high, spectral resolution.